Spy Girls
The Spy Girls alliance is an all female alliance in Big Brother 18, and a side alliance inside the Revolution alliance. It consists of Natalie Negrotti, Bronte D'Acquisto, and Bridgette Dunning. Members Affiliates Formation When Jozea led the charge against the vets during Week 1 and formed the Revolution, Natalie, Bridgette, and Bronte were among his followers. Seeing Jozea, Victor, and Paul as a strong trio, the three girls decided to band together as well since all 3 wanted to see a female win this season. While officially known as the Powerpuff Girls in the house, CBS could not air this name since it was trademarked, so they came up with a second name, the Spy Girls. Giving each other code names like Spunky Spy (Bridgette), Flirty Spy (Natalie), and Wifey Spy (Bronte), the ladies decided to lay low and not make waves, especially when Bridgette was anonymously re-nomed by the Roadkill winner after Paul won veto. Thinking they, along with the other members of the Revolution, had the majority to send Paulie home over Jozea, they were blindsided when Jozea was evicted by a 7-4 vote. This put them in the minority going into the HOH competition. Continued Downfall Things went from bad to worse for the Spy Girls when Paulie (who they all just voted to get out of the house) won the HOH leaving both Bronte and Natalie vulnerable for nomination while Bridgette was safe due to being on Paulie's team. When word got around that Victor was the house's next target, Natalie and Bronte realized they had to separate themselves from the remaining members of the Revolution and continue to lay low while the other side of the house targeted Victor and Paul. On Day 17, Paulie nominated Bronte alongside Paul hoping to take one of them off after veto and backdoor Victor. Bronte failed to win the veto and when Paulie won, he took Paul off and nominated Victor next to Bronte. During this time, Natalie started forming a flirtmance with James, a member of the opposing side of the house, while Bridgette started getting closer with Frank, who the other side was now targeting. On Day 23, Victor was evicted by a 9-1 vote, with Bronte receiving one vote from Paul. Rise to Power and Blindside Following Victor's eviction, the Spy Girls fought for power in the "Kiss My Ace" HOH competition. While Bronte was the first eliminated, Natalie and Bridgette both were among the final 3 contestants left. Bridgette ended up taking home the win, leaving the Spy Girls in power for the week. Overwhelmed by the responsibility, Bridgette soon let Frank take control of her HOH and nominated Tiffany and Paul per his advice. Things became more complicated for the Spy Girls as Bronte and Natalie feared of Bridgette's closeness with Frank and how he was controlling her game. They suffered another blow when the Roadkill winner nominated Bronte, leaving a Spy Girl on the block for the third week in a row. Natalie soon came to a crossroad when her flirtmance James informed her that Frank went behind Bridgette's back as the Roadkill winner and nominated her own ally. Not being allowed to tell anyone else, Natalie had to hide this from Bronte and Bridgette, making them suspicious of her and leading to a small argument between Natalie and Bridgette about how they didn't trust each other's side alliances with Frank and James. With the certainty Tiffany was going to be unanimously evicted, the girls finally felt safe. But when a last minute change to save Tiffany occured 20 minutes before the vote, Bronte was left blindsided and evicted by a vote of 5-4-0 on Day 30. Demise Following Bronte's eviction, Bridgette was furious that the other side of the house hi-jacked her HOH and Natalie was shocked that her number 1 ally was now gone. Going into the next HOH, Bridgette was unable to play and Natalie was eliminated in the first round, leaving the Spy Girls out of power once again. Paulie ended up winning his second HOH, making Bridgette safe from nomination and leaving Natalie extremely vulnerable. She was then nominated alongside Tiffany on Day 31 as a pawn. As the week went on, Bridgette soon became attached to Frank at the hip and joined forces with both he and Tiffany to try and use her Roadkill win to get out a member of the other side. Natalie on the other hand, started becoming closer to both Nicole and Da'Vonne along with the members of the other side, taking her completely off of their radar while Bridgette was still in their line of fire. Now working with opposite sides of the house, Natalie confided in James that she does not trust Bridgette any longer since she chose to listen to Frank during her HOH than her own alliance members. With its only 2 remaining members not working together, the Spy Girls were officially disbanded. Reformation and Final Blow After weeks of working on opposite sides of the house, Bridgette and Natalie came together once again in Week 7 when both girls realized Paulie had been running the entire house and picking off the girls one by one. Wanting to do something about it, they rallied nominee Michelle, James, and Paul and devised a plan to make sure Paulie's showmance, Zakiyah, would leave over Michelle, switching the target behind the other side of the house's back. Bridgette was also there for Natalie when Paulie made derogatory comments about her fake breasts and berated her in the HOH room. The Spy Girls mission came to fruition on Day 58 when Zakiyah was evicted, making this the first time a mission from the Spy Girls had actually worked. Things quickly took a turn for the worst, however, when Corey won HOH at the double eviction and nominated Bridgette alongside Michelle for scheming all week against Paulie. After failing to win the veto, Bridgette was left on the block and evicted 5-1, with Natalie being the only person to vote for her to stay. With Bridgette's eviction, Natalie remained as the final Spy Girl left in the house, thus destroying the Spy Girls alliance. Last Spy Girl Standing While Natalie was the last member of the Spy Girls alliance left, she avoided being targeted for several weeks, even winning an HOH and shortly running the house. However, after her ally Michelle Meyer was blindsided the following week, Natalie found herself on the outs along with her showmance/best friend James Huling. In week 11, HOH Victor nominated Natalie and James for eviction. Corey Brooks won the veto, but decided not to use it. Paul, Corey, Nicole Franzel and Victor decided to target Natalie, so at the eviction ceremony, Natalie was evicted by a unanimous 3-0 vote thus ending the Spy Girls alliance for good. Category:Big Brother 18 Alliances Category:Big Brother 18 Category:Alliances